


Wait For Me

by paradoxicalconverse



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Complete, F/F, Fluff, Melancholy, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 09:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4343711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paradoxicalconverse/pseuds/paradoxicalconverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I harvest no regrets for writing this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait For Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know why this happened. But it did.  
> (As if it's not entirely predictable from the beginning anyways)

“Hey, Laura.” Carmilla takes a gentle seat, careful not to disturb the tiny human, her voice sliding from her mouth in a calming tone. “I know I haven’t visited in a while. I’m really sorry about that.” The silence she receives is almost comforting, and she thinks she can feel Laura smile. Unable to help herself, a small grin kisses her own lips at the thought. “I’ve been doing well, I think. You’ve always been able to read me better than I have, of course. I think you’d know better than I. You always do, anyways.”

Laura’s expected silence allows Carmilla to collect her thoughts for a moment, shuffling her fingers. “Do you remember, all that time ago, when we went to visit your mom’s grave? You’d already gone back into the car, because just looking at her gravestone hurt, but I stayed back for a while. You’d asked me why I had stayed back, and I had just shrugged. The truth is, I asked her for her blessing. That was the day I told you that I loved you and that was the day I decided that I was going to marry you. I asked your dad as well, of course, but I just wanted to run it by your mom, first. That was what I was doing, staying behind. I—I thought I should tell you that at some point.”

She hadn't realized how deafening silence could be until now. “Anyways, cupcake. I’m—I’m not going to be able to visit anymore. I wish that weren’t the case, but Mattie’s gone and Mother needs me to step up into her place. I don’t like it, and I don’t suspect I ever will, but doing so will keep you safe in ways you can’t even begin to comprehend. I love you, Laura. I always will. Wait for me, okay?”

Many years ago she had said with dignity that vampires didn’t cry, yet heavy tears more composed of melancholy than actual water create rivulets down her cheeks, dripping steadily to the ground beneath her. With a shaky breath more for her soul than her body, she leans forward and presses a light kiss to the cool rock of the gravestone in front of her. Chest heaving as it tries to carry the beautiful pain of loss, she stands and brushes the dirt from her worn pair of leather pants, then forces herself to leave, the better half of her heart embedding itself into the headstone behind her.

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know in the comments below?
> 
> tumblr: please-say-nine.tumblr.com


End file.
